Thanksgiving 2008 Part 1
Last time on Harpers Falls: *Anyssa and Vel discovered that they were related and the Harpers took Vel in, as they took Anyssa in. The sun shone on Thanksgiving day; and no snow was forecast. The Harper mansion was all ready for the family dinner. Slowly but surely, everyone came to the Harpers. Dylan and Alex came in, and stayed over in the room that was his when he stayed at the mansion. Sheila and Allen Watkins stayed over as well. First to arrive that day was the Corwins, Alex's family. His mother, Susan; his sister, Jacqueline; his grandmother, Genevieve; and also his grandfather, David and Dylan's grandmother, Lynne. The Saxtons arrived next. Bill and Cody arrived when Christopher arrived. Later on, his sister, Ellie; his mother, Josie; his younger brother, Bentley and his visiting sister from Chicago, Tessa joined. They had come along with Betty Anderson, who had her granddaughter, Jennifer, visiting town. After dinner, Jennifer would be going to Boston, to visit her friends, Jonathan and Megan Danielson. Anne Hamilton, Nancy Webber and Mindy Welch came along next. The Merciers arrived along with the Monroes. Erica came down with Mark, Joanna and Aaron. Pretty soon, everyone was there. Everyone was seated in their seats. Audrey Monroe was amazed at the settings. "Looks like the Harpers did the utmost," she said to Shelley. "They did, mum," she said. Aileen sat in between her mother, Angela, and her half-brother, Dylan. "I can't wait for dinner," she said, "I think it's going to be fanatastic." Meanwhile, in the law Enforcement Center, Molly Wainwright sulked. She had to contend with a nameless guard, who was brought into the center from Hull, while Veronica; Louise; Roberta and Joanna were feeding their faces at the Harpers. "Why can't I be let out for Thanksgiving?" she wheedled. The guard said nothing. "You'd better bloody answer me!" she furiously screamed, "NOBODY ignores sweet wonderful Molly Wainwright, do you hear me?! NOBODY! You'd best flipping answer me!" The guard shot her a deadly glare. "Be thankful you've not been executed!" she said acidly. Then the guard walked off. The dinner was set in front of her. Molly looked at it disdainfully, but she sat down and ate it. It was a spartan dinner. Molly glared at her plate, and yet she just sat there and ate. "Those stupid Harpers! They are having FUN, while I am sitting in this ratted cell!" Meanwhile, the Harper family's dinner was beginning in good time. The style of dinner was buffet; which worked well, befitting a large group like this. A prayer, led by the Rev. Hanson, of the Congregational church in Harpers Falls was said; and then the dinner began. There were seven turkeys that had been cooked; with all the fixings. Everything was all cooked up and was lined up against one side of the dining room wall. the lines were done orderly; and the dinner began. Vel was with Anyssa as they went through the line. "Who came up with the buffet idea?" she asked. "With the amount of people that were invited and that accepted," Vel said, "it was the only reasonable solution to have happen." Everyone was eating and enjoying their fill. The dinner was a rousing success. Part 2 of The Dinner will be tomorrow's episode of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes